A Princess and Sohmas in Panem
by Angel Ruvee
Summary: This is a crossover of Princess Tutu, Hunger Games, and Fruit's Basket. In this story, Snow managed to escape prison since Katniss didn't kill him and now he's got Tohru. Now Katniss has to let herself be killed, or let Tohru be hijacked. Please review!
1. Meetin' Up in Panem

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Princess Tutu, Fruit's Basket, or Hunger Games.**

**Hey, this is the first time I've ever done a crossover so it might not be too good, but cut me some slack. Also, if I messed up on some of the character's appearances, it's because it's been a while since I watched these animes. And you have to give me some credit, it's it a pretty interesting idea: combining Princess Tutu, Fruit's basket, and The Hunger Games. By the way, this is set before the epilogue in Mockingjay. Happy reading!**

"Well, Duck, congratulations! We're lost." Fakir sighed. The small duck waddling beside him on the path quacked a response that only he managed to understand. "Yeah, yeah, I know it was me."

He walked up to a small house and was about to knock when the door burst open and an angry-looking guy with orange hair ran into him. Duck quacked indignantly and Orange Hair sprang back up first, "Hey, who the hell are you?"

Fakir slowly stood and brushed himself off, "We were just going to ask for directions, but, since we obviously won't be helped here, we'll be on our way." With that, he picked up Duck and began to walk away.

Suddenly, a girl with long, brown hair ran out of the house, "Kyo!" She then saw Orange Top and visibly relaxed, "Oh, hi, Kyo."

She then noticed Fakir and Duck, who had stayed to see what was up, "Oh, hi. I'm Tohru Honda. Can I help you?"

But there was yet another interruption as a boy with light, purplish hair ran out and Kyo sighed, "Oh, great, now Yuki's here to confuse things even more."

Yuki just ignored him and turned to Tohru, "Ms. Honda, you forgot your jacket." He handed her a brown coat and she put it on, even though it was obvious that she wasn't leaving anymore.

Duck quacked loudly at Fakir and he remembered why they were there, "We're looking for a place called Panem. Can you point us in the right direction?"

Fakir groaned as one more person came through the door to interrupt, "Hello, there. I'm Shigure and I see you have met everyone else." He shook Fakir's hand and Fakir gave him a slight smile, happy to finally talk to someone with some sense. Shigure continued, "Now did I hear you mention Panem? I was actually planning on going there myself. District Twelve to be exact. I have an old friend who lives down there."

Fakir happened to know that District Twelve was destroyed, but couldn't tell Shigure that. It was something you had to see for yourself. He made a decision, "Well, then, we could travel together, but if you're going to that particular district, I would recommend a dagger or some form of protection."

Shigure nodded in agreement, "Then it's settled. Would anyone else like to come?"

Tohru wanted to come so Yuki and Kyo had to come to protect her and, in the end, everyone ended up coming. It took about three days to reach District Twelve and, when they finally made it, Shigure was speechless. Duck quacked quietly and flew unsteadily up to balance on his shoulder. She rubbed her head against his and tried to comfort him, but to no avail, the mark of the firebombs had taken its toll.

Tohru walked so she was face-to-face with Shigure, "I know that I can't understand what you're going through, but I have lost someone close to me before. I eventually moved past it and I know you will too. And I know this is unfair, but I have to ask you to quickly go past it. Leave it behind…please."

As they were standing in their own little world a girl with dark-as-night, black hair and gray eyes came to stand beside Fakir, looking towards Shigure with a detached air, "We all have to go through it sometimes." She walked over to Shigure and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Who was it? The person you knew that died?"

Shigure looked up at her with watery eyes, "Haymitch. Haymitch Abernathy was his name."

The girl smiled brightly, "Well, my name is Katniss and I happen to personally know your friend who is very much alive." Shigure brightened and they all followed Katniss to a neighborhood of mansions that showed no sign of damage from the bombs. She led them to a house at the end and gently pushed open the door.

"Shigure! What are you doing here, you old dog?" A voice boomed from inside where apparently Haymitch could see them while they couldn't see him.

"Well, well. You picked a good day to be sober!" Katniss said, teasing him. A not-too-fit man strolled down the hall and Shigure embraced him, happy that his friend was alive.

Fakir interrupted the reunion, "Um…not meaning to be rude, but I need to speak to a man by the name of Peeta Mellark." Katniss and Haymitch looked at him quizzically and Katniss beckoned for him to follow her while she walked out of the rich home and two doors down to an almost-identical place.

Katniss knocked and the door was opened by a stocky boy with ashen blond hair and pale blue eyes, "Hello, are you Fakir?" Fakir nodded and was shown inside, accompanied by the smell of fresh bread and pastries.

Fakir sat on a couch in the living room and looked at Peeta, "If you wish to dismiss Katniss please do so now because I have no time to lose." Peeta shook his head and Fakir began, "I have a favor to ask of you and, so, must tell you my story for you to understand. I was born with the sole purpose of protecting a boy prince who I named Mytho and all was well until a girl named Duck suddenly became a nuisance. Mytho had shattered his heart to defeat an evil raven and Duck, in the form of the beautiful Princess Tutu, was determined to put it back together again. Eventually she had to give up, even the shard that kept her human and became a simple duck, defeating the raven in the process. I vowed to stay with her and I have repeatedly tried to turn her back to human, but to no avail. Even the skill that I inherited, the ability to write things into reality was never able to help her. Now I ask you to use your art to help me focus my writing so that I can turn Duck back to a human. Will you help me?"

Peeta and Katniss made eye contact and Peeta shrugged, "I will help you." Fakir smiled and got out a pen…

Twenty minutes later, Duck woke up from her nap on an armchair and the first things she noticed were three paintings leaning against the wall: One was of a small duck, another was her in human form, and the last was Princess Tutu. The second thing she noticed was that she was human! She screamed, "Fakir! Fakir! I'm human! I'm me!" She then noticed the necklace and held it in her hand. It was the same as when she had given it to Mytho to finish his heart. She focused really hard and suddenly became Princess Tutu. Tohru and Katniss, who had been talking when they heard Duck, both gasped when they saw her.

"Wh-who are you?" Tohru asked.

She laughed, a cheerful, bell-like sound, "I am the little duck that traveled with Fakir. He somehow found a way to turn me human again and now I even have the option of being Princess Tutu again. I'm so happy!"

Tohru smiled at her happiness and Katniss murmured, "A bit girly, don't you think, Tutu?"

Tutu smiled and light swirled around her, hiding her from view. As Duck, she hugged Katniss and continued running down the hall, "I have to tell Fakir!" She saw Yuki and Kyo walking slowly down the hall and ran by them, hugging Kyo as she went and causing a boy and a cat to stare at her as she continued to run at full speed through the house. She sharply cut a corner and, trying to stop her progress on the smooth floor, slid into a doorway and right into Fakir. Duck threw her arms around him, "Fakir! I'm human again! I'm human again!"

He smiled and looked over her shoulder at Peeta, who was sitting at a desk , "Thank you for this. It's been a long time since I've seen her like this." Peeta smiled back at him.

Duck turned to face Peeta, "So you were the one who made those paintings. They were beautiful. Thank you for helping." She wrapped her arms around him and he blushed. Fakir laughed at Peeta's obvious discomfort and gently removed Duck from him.

**I'll try to update soon. I'm still figuring out what the main plot twist will be, so if you could leave suggestions in the reviews, that'd be cool. Well, hope you like my story. Happy reading!**


	2. Unwelcome Snow

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the animes or books that I include in this crossover. **

**Just thought of the plot twist. By the way, last chapter when Duck hugged Kyo she was just too overjoyed to notice that he transformed into a cat. Well, without further ado, here's chapter two. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Shigure wanted to stay with his friend for a while and Duck wanted to stay for a while so they each had a mansion of their own. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru were in one mansion and Duck and Fakir were living in another. One day, Tohru was strolling through the ruined part of District Twelve, where they hadn't yet started rebuilding, when it happened. She was walking by the skeleton of what was a small home, tears in her eyes from all the innocent people who had died there, when she noticed movement inside. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" She said in her usual cheery way.<p>

A voice came from somewhere inside the ruined building, "Are you Tohru Honda? Friend of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark? Living in the Victor's Village?"

Tohru was getting a bit worried about this voice that seemed to know everything and took a step back, "Y-yes. That's me. How may I help you?" She was waiting for an answer when, suddenly, a man in a white uniform burst out of the wreckage and grabbed her arm, clamping a hand over her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she was pulled to a charred forest where a concealed ladder was hanging down. The man made her hold onto it and she found she couldn't move once she touched it. The man couldn't keep her hand over her mouth now so she screamed. She screamed for Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, anyone to help her but no one came in time and the ladder was pulled in and she was done.

Kyo's head snapped up as he thought he heard Tohru in the distance. He looked at Yuki and he seemed to have heard the same thing. He then looked at Katniss who had plopped down on a small, slightly charred chair. She looked up at him, "I know. I hear her, too. We can go, but she'll probably be gone by the time we catch up. Follow me." She stood up and the boys followed her as she ran to the forest to where the ladder was being reeled up for the Peacekeeper. Kyo jumped for the ladder, but Katniss put a hand on his shoulder, "It won't help her for you to get captured."

Yuki spoke from a little to the side, "Katniss," for she had squashed his attempts at calling her Ms. Everdeen, "I think this is for you." He handed her a small, white rose with a note attached. She sank to the ground, staring at the rose.

She whispered one word, "Snow…" She began to read the note out loud,

_Ms. Everdeen,_

_It is my duty to inform you that I am alive. When you killed Coin at my execution, I was put in a private holding cell. After a few days, I was broken out by my grandson, Artemis _(Not Artemis Fowl.)_, and, apparently, this was all kept secret. Nevertheless, I am back and, if you are reading this, I succeeded in attaining one of those closest to you. If you don't want what happened to Peeta to happen to sweet, little Tohru Honda, I would implore you to come, alone and unarmed, to meet me in two days under the Capitol, in the exact spot where your friend, Finnick's, head was ripped from his body,_

_ Signed,_

_ The Unwelcome Snow_

Katniss burst into angry tears as she finished and Yuki tapped her shoulder, "Ms. Everdeen, what exactly happened to Peeta that he's threatening Tohru with?"

Katniss looked up at him, "Hijacking. They were probably recording everything that happened in the Victor's Village and, despite what Snow said, they're probably already torturing her and conditioning her into hating everyone in the Victor's Village. He may have even killed her. With Peeta, they came close without even trying. But they did succeed in getting him to try to strangle me the first time he saw me." When she finished, Kyo slammed his fist into a redwood tree.

Katniss looked at him sympathetically, remembering the day she woke to find that Peeta had been taken by the Capitol, and threw her arms around him, "I'm sorry about Tohru. All of this is my fault." Her eyes were squeezed shut, but she did notice when he seemed to disappear. She opened her eyes in surprise and looked down to see a small orange cat, "Where did Kyo go?"

Yuki looked at her seriously, "Don't ask. I don't want to have to erase your memory."

The cat spoke, "Damn rat. Why me and not you?"

Yuki spoke scathingly as Katniss stared, "Because you punched a tree, stupid cat. Now because of your stupidity I have to erase Ms. Everdeen's memory."

Katniss came to her senses, "Go ahead and try it! I've been through more than you could ever dream. I've killed. I've seen innocent friends of mine killed. Let's just see if you can erase my memory!"

Katniss scowled one last time and set off running, hearing Yuki trying to follow her, but getting lost in the trees. She burst out into the meadow and ran all the way back to the Victor's Village. She burst into the house that the Sohma's were sharing and quickly found Shigure and hugged him, watching him turn into some kind of black dog, "So you're one of 'em, too? Figures. Tell your cousins that I'll die and let Tohru die before I get my memory erased!" She began to go but Shigure barked to stop her.

The big, black dog spoke in Shigure's voice, "What about Tohru? What happened to her?"

Katniss said one word that just confused him more, "Snow."

Katniss was about to leave when Shigure yelled, "Wait! Please don't tell anyone."

Katniss glared at him, "No promises." She then ran out to go talk to Haymitch. She walked into his mansion and found him in the study. She quickly explained the whole "Tohru" situation, including the part about the Sohmas, which Haymitch said he already knew.

"They think they erased my memory, but I've just been playing dumb this whole time," he told her, "Now, what to do about Snow: I can't make that decision for you. You already know the options."

Katniss nodded, she understood: Die or let die. She looked Haymitch in the eyes, "I choose to let him kill me. Tohru deserves to keep living. I, though, have been ready to die for years and now that my family, my mom, is safe I'm not sure I'll even miss this life."

Haymitch nodded, accepting her decision, "Will you tell Peeta?"

Katniss nodded, "He has a right to know and there's no danger of him being able to stop me. I'm not gonna sit around and let Tohru get hijacked into hurting those she loves. It'd kill her if she did."

Haymitch nodded in assent and Katniss left to talk to Peeta. She explained the problem and her solution and, as she expected, it was met with a resounding "No!"

Peeta shook his head repeatedly, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Katniss was done trying to explain, "I'm going to save that poor girl if it's the last thing I do! And you know it will be. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

Peeta consented, "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

Katniss shook her head, "You can't. The note said to come alone and unarmed if I want Tohru to come back un-hijacked. And she is NOT going to get hijacked if I have anything to do about it!"

Peeta sighed, "Okay, you win. But please try to come back alive."

Katniss gave a slight, sad smile, "No promises."

The next day, she was entering what used to be the Capitol and going down into the tunnel, ready to die. She casually walked down the street and slipped into an alley, making sure no one was looking before climbing down through the manhole that was one of the many entrances to the tunnel system. She slowly walked through the tunnels, up a slight incline, and suddenly saw it. She stopped in her tracks. A barrage of horrible memories hit her. The first sight of the lizard mutts. Leaving those two officers behind. Finnick being getting his head ripped off by one of them. She sank to her knees and heard a voice somewhere in the shadows ahead.

"Well, well. It's been a long time, Katniss."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's a cliffy! Now, you wonder, what will happen next? Happy reading!<strong>


	3. Successful Trade

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters or stories that may be referenced in this crossover.**

**Hi, people! I don't think anyone's been reading this so I'm kinda sad, but I'll keep writing anyways. If you have been reading, though, please review or favorite my story (preferably review) so I know you're there. I can't keep writing to phantom readers. Well, here's chapter three. Happy reading! (If there's anyone reading, that is.)**

Katniss glared toward the voice in the shadows, "So you are alive. They told me you were trampled after I killed Coin."

"Katniss? Katniss, you're here!" A cheerful voice called from the shadows followed by an intake of breath as she was punished for talking.

Katniss ran forward to help Tohru but was stopped by a chiding voice, "Ah, ah, ah. You remember the note, Catnip. If you do anything tricky we can take her back." What stopped her wasn't the reminder itself but the nickname that he used.

"Where did you hear that? Where did you hear that?" She yelled into the darkness.

There was laughter and the voice spoke again, this time getting farther away, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Something clicked in her head and she began to run back the way she came. It was jabberjays! The whole thing was a trap! Suddenly, a new voice appeared, "Katniss! Where are you? Where's Tohru?" It was Peeta! Katniss called for him but then realized that it may have just been more jabberjays.

She screamed and sank to her knees, "Stop this! Stop it, Snow! Just kill me and get it over with! Stop playing with me!"

A whispered voice that froze her blood came from right behind her, "Gladly." She didn't even have time to move before a cold blade was thrust through her chest. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was a bloodcurdling scream that probably came from her.

Peeta heard her scream and called out to her, "Katniss!" Her last scream echoed through the tunnel and Yuki put a hand on Peeta's shoulder, slightly shaking his head. Peeta had tears in his eyes and looked at Duck, who was openly crying, and Fakir, who was trying to comfort her. He steeled up, "Let's go get Tohru and take her back home."

They began to search the tunnel, stopping when Peeta nearly tripped over something on the floor of the tunnel. They shined the light down and there was a collective gasp. Lying in a small pool of blood, were Tohru and Katniss. Yuki quickly picked Tohru up and checked her pulse. "She's alive."

Peeta noticed a note tied to the blood-stained dagger lying beside Katniss' comatose body. He began to read it aloud.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Here you have found Tohru Honda and the body of Katniss Everdeen. If you have just happened to stumble upon them, leave this note and the bodies, live or dead, where they lay. If you are reading this note as Peeta Mellark, read on. She came here knowing she would die and if you let her go, nevertheless, this death is really a fault of yours. Thank you for your help and congratulations on your successful trade!_

_Signed,_

_Octavius Snow_

Fakir looked down at where Peeta had sunk to his knees, "Don't believe that. He's just trying to shake you. We might even still be able to save her. He was just stalling so she would die before we could do anything." Peeta slowly nodded and picked up Katniss. They practically ran back up to the streets, leaving a trail of Katniss' blood as they went.

They took her to the nearest hospital on the block and discovered that she was still clinging to life, though barely so.

She woke up after a few days in the hospital and her eyes flickered open to see Peeta looking down at her. His eyes were closed and a single tear dripped down his face.

She smiled faintly at him, "Hey, what're you looking so sad about?" Peeta opened his eyes wide in surprise. He suddenly hugged her tightly and she winced, "Try to remember that I just got stabbed three days ago."

He pulled back and looked at her from arm's length. She spoke, pain laced into her voice, "Is Tohru okay?" Peeta nodded and she smiled.

"Can we come in?" The impatient voice of Kyo came from out in the hall. Peeta called for them to go ahead and Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Tohru, Haymitch, Gale, Katniss' mom, Duck, and Fakir flooded into the, now cramped, room. Gale did the same that Peeta had and Katniss reminded them again about what had happened to her just days earlier. Upon being reminded about it, Tohru ran up and hugged Katniss, a bit less pain-inducing than the others but still not comfortable.

She spoke quietly as tears ran down her face, "Thank you."

Katniss nodded. She didn't need to say anything else.

Yuki spoke from behind Tohru, "Ms. Honda, the doctors would like us to go and let Katniss get some rest."

They all stepped out but, instead of following, Yuki stayed in and closed the door after the others. He walked up to her bedside and looked down at her, "It's time, Ms. Everdeen. I'm sorry, but I have to do this, even after what you did."

She glared at him but consented, "I understand. Go ahead, then, but know this: After you erase my memory I'm going to make sure that I never help anyone in your family again."

Yuki hesitated but knew what he had to do. He reached his hand out and rested it on her forehead. He met her glare for a second and…the door opened behind him. He turned around quickly, pulling his hand in, and could just feel Katniss' smirk behind him, "Hatori, I'm in the middle of something."

Hatori walked forward to sit on a small chair beside the bed where Katniss was impatiently waiting to have her memory erased. "I see. You seemed to be taking longer than usual, so I figured I'd go ahead and do it myself," he said in a bland voice.

Katniss was done being angry now and was just a little tired, "Can we hurry this up? Or are you gonna wait until I've recovered and can kick both your butts?"

Hatori sighed and reached his hand out to finally erase her memory. His hand was only an inch from her forehead when the door opened once again.

"Oh, sorry, but the nurse wanted us to go, you know, so Katniss could recover. Oh, oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

There was a collective sigh and Yuki spoke tiredly, "No, Ms. Honda. We were just…discussing something."

Katniss laughed, "Yeah, discussing. Now, Tohru, how much do you know about this family?"

Tohru gave a little frown, "Oh, well…," her frown turned to a bright smile, "I know that they can't keep a house clean without a little help."

Yuki sighed again, "Ms. Honda, she knows about the curse. We were just trying to correct that."

"So you can't trust her with your secret, even after…"

Yuki shook his head, "No, not even after that."

Tohru looked at Katniss, sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Katniss nodded and Hatori moved his hand towards her head again. The second it touched, Katniss' eyes went blank and she fell back onto the pillow. The door opened and Kyo looked in, "Are you finally done?" He, then, saw the tears in Tohru's eyes and the glare that Yuki was shooting him, "Oh, uh, uh, I'll be outside."

He finally left and Yuki turned to Tohru, "I'm sorry, Ms. Honda, but nothing's changed about her. She just lost a few bits of memory. She won't even remember that you had anything to do with this. We just had to protect our secret."

Tohru nodded, still on the verge of tears, "I understand, but I have to go. I'll be back in time to make dinner." She ran out, tears leaking, Hatori and Yuki, looking grim, following slowly.

Peeta walked in once they were gone and sat beside the, now waking, Katniss. She looked up at him, "What just happened?"

He looked at her quizzically, "Well, the shape-changing Sohmas came in to see you but, other than that, I'm not sure what you mean."

Katniss got an even more confused look on her face, "Shape-changing? Shigure and them?"

She suddenly got a flash of memory. She remembered when she was telling Peeta everything that happened and how Yuki was going to try to erase her memory. She might not remember the event itself, but she knew she hadn't been lying to Peeta, "That little piece of scum! He erased my memory!"

Peeta didn't understand but trusted Katniss, "Then let's go get him. He's right outside."

Katniss stood up, ignoring the pangs of pain, and changed out of the hospital gown and into her normal clothes while Peeta waited outside. She walked out and stormed to the waiting room. She glared at Yuki, Kyo, some black-haired dude with what looked like an injured eye, a dude with white hair and black roots, and a kid with blond hair that looked like a girl. The black-haired guy and Yuki exchanged a look and Yuki whispered something to Kyo. Kyo stood up and walked up to Katniss, "Look, don't say anything you're going to regret."

"You mean, don't say anything that _you'll_ regret and I can't make any promises about that," she whispered the next part, "You people just messed with my mind and you better _know_ that you'll be regretting that." She pushed past him and went up to Yuki, crouching to look him directly in the eyes, and whispered, "Now you know that you can't take away what I know and if you try it again I _will_ tell the world about your family's little secret. I'll keep it to myself for now, but you better watch your step, boy."

The white/black haired dude who had been sitting beside Yuki stood up as he heard this and looked at Katniss, "Who are you to threaten our family?"

Kyo murmured under his breath, "You've done it now."

Katniss stood up so she was level with the white/black haired guy, "I'm someone who's been through more than all your prissy, little family can dream of. I've been through hell, and you're asking who I am? Well, who are you to ask about me?" She was yelling right in his face at the end and he didn't respond. She was glaring at him so intensely that everyone in the room went silent to see what would happen.

Tohru was looking panicked and stood in between them to try to break the glare. She turned towards the conflicting hair color dude, "Haru, calm down. Calm down. Just sit back down." You could hear the panicked desperation in her voice, but Haru still glared past her at Katniss. Gale, then, stood up, but before he could make things worse, Yuki put a hand on his shoulder and slightly shook his head. Reluctantly, but trusting Yuki for the moment, Gale sat back down.

Next, Peeta tried to break the tension. He gently pushed Tohru away from the two and looked at Katniss, putting his hands on her shoulders, "You don't want to start trouble. Not here, in a hospital." He slowly led her out of the hospital and they took a taxi back to the outskirts of District Twelve where they had to walk in themselves.

Once they left, the combined force of the Sohma family managed to turn Black Haru back to his normal self and they all went back to rest in the Victor's Village where they were living in several different houses, now.

Of those who were left in the room, Duck and Fakir went back to the Victor's Village and those who were related to Katniss traveled back to District Thirteen where they had been living since the end of the rebellion times.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter and maybe the whole story. If you would like me to continue, review and maybe I'll go a few more chapters. Otherwise, I'm probably down with this crossover.**


End file.
